The Ring
by TheLeftover
Summary: There's a ring on her finger- what could it mean? r/r please:)


**a/n: Post DH, and slightly AU, with Harry attending Hogwarts and being head boy there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The common room wasn't a common room, and Hermione knew that. It was a theatre, holding a performance, with an avid, hungry audience seated discreetly around the stage. Right now, the stage was a table in the middle, with two soft, plush red chairs surrounding it. One chair was occupied by the Chosen One; the other, the Chosen One's girlfriend.

Hermione sighed. Under normal circumstances, Harry would have been aware of the glaring fact that the whole common room- except for those in her year- was staring at him and Ginny, and this fact would have either caused him to head straight to the dormitory, or head somewhere else more private.

However, this was not a normal circumstance. Harry and Ginny were immersed in their own little world, where nobody existed except for them(and probably many flowers) hence causing them to blatantly ignore the fact that they had become little more than a movie for the whole of Gryffindor house.

A third- year girl near Hermione sighed. "They are so romantic!" she squealed as Harry gently tucked a lock of Ginny's hair behind her ear, and moved on to explain the definition of a shield charm. It was very likely that Ginny had not noticed a single word of what Harry was saying, judging by the besotted look in her eyes. It was romantic, yes, but sickening as well. According to Hermione, anyway.

Ginny moved to place a kiss on Harry's cheek, causing him to burn a bright red and causing the whole common room to sigh, as one. Most of them, anyway. Hermione did not miss the way Romilda Vane seemed to be glaring at the smitten couple.

Honestly, Hermione thought irritably, two months ought to be enough to cure the couple of their infatuation. They had already dated before the war anyway. They had immediately reconnected on the third of May, kissing each other in an armchair by the fire, looking like a painting in the seventeenth century. One month had passed, and then two, and the couple still acted like a second apart was a second of torment.

Or maybe she was feeling that bad because of Ron working in George's shop, helping his brother get back on his feet. Hermione let out a breath that ruffled her bushy curls. She shouldn't be so vindictive towards Harry and Ginny's happiness. They deserved it, after all. But looking at the duo wearing matching hickeys and matching soft smiles that spoke of the deepest love just reminded her of how she loved Ron so much, and missed him. She did understand why he had to help George- but that did not mean that she wasn't allowed to miss him as much as she did every moment of the day.

And Harry and Ginny were certainly very happy. His emerald eyes were still haunted, but they sparkled as well. She had gained back most- if not all- of her weight back, and had even reverted back to her original self. And the last time she had spoken to Ginny, her nightmares had dwindled back to once a week- Harry's nightmares, Ginny had said with a rueful grin, had decreased to thrice a week. Which wasn't all that bad compared to every waking hour.

So Hermione knew that they were good for each other. And she was honestly happy for them. But if they could just… tone down their… cheeriness around her and matched her grumpy mood, so that she could be grumpy with a companion, at least…

Ginny threw her head back and laughed. She reached up with her right hand and playfully ruffled Harry's untameable hair. From her vantage point, Hermione could clearly see the shine in her eyes, and the way the sunlight coming through the window caught her fingers in a most peculiar way…

Hermione gasped. Was that- was that- she couldn't process what she was able to see. But when she did, her jaw dropped. She was unable to pick it up off the floor.

On Ginny's right index finger, was a clear- cut diamond ring, with tiny emerald stones decorating the sides.

Hermione dropped her quill.

Was that an… _engagement ring?_

HG

Romilda Vane hated a lot of people. She hated redheads. She hated black coffee. She hated food with too much calories.

But most of all, she hated Ginny Weasley.

She glared mutinously at the girl in particular. She was at the far- left of the table, licking the chocolate off Harry's- _her _Harry's lips like some common whore. Who did that at breakfast anyway? Haven't this people heard of PDA?

Worst of all was that Harry was letting her. Her Harry was letting her- and now he was licking her lips as well!

Romilda scowled at the breakfast plate. Bacon and eggs. She hated bacon and eggs now. Maybe she should smash them in Ginny- effing- Weasley's face. She imagined the slag's face dripping with yellow egg yolk. Yeah, she would like that.

When the hell had they gotten together anyway? Last she heard, her Harry had dumped Weasley, and suddenly they had arrived at the first day of school, the Head Boy badge pinned on his robes- and Weasley pinned to his side.

It was unfair. Stealing one's man should be made against the law. Of course, her friends had tried telling her that Harry was never hers to begin with, but she had ignored their words.

She stabbed the bacon viciously with her fork, imagining it to be Weasley's face. The bacon slipped from the plate and landed in Dennis Creevey's plate- which he ate with glee. Just as she began to bemoan the stupid mess that was her life, or maybe whip out her wand to curse Dennis' bollocks for eating her damn bacon, she heard a set of shrill giggles. She looked up to see Weasley holding a perfect red rose that should have belonged to _her _and kissing all over Harry's- her Harry's crimson but delighted face.

Romilda glowered at the oblivious couple heavily. _She _should be with Harry. _She _should be the one snogging Harry's handsome face. What was so great about Weasley, that she had to be chosen instead?

Weasley moved her right hand to brush a lock of hair off Harry's face, and Romilda's interest was immediately piqued. Why was her right hand shining?

She gasped, and her fellow Gryffindors moved away from her warily. It was a _ring! _That was why her Harry was with Weasley! Obviously, Weasley had conned poor Harry into bedding her, and now she was pregnant, and so Harry simply felt _obligated _to be with her! It all made sense, in her head anyway.

She would rescue Harry, she vowed herself. Time to spread a few nasty little rumours.

HG

Neville Longbottom smiled at the sight of Harry and Ginny taking a little stroll along the lake. It was heartening to see a smile on Ginny's face again. He hadn't forgotten how Ginny would cry for Harry in her sleep during the war, or how Harry always seemed to look so lost without Ginny in the first few days after the Battle of Hogwarts. Seeing them smile made him realize that the war was truly over. There would be no need for any fighting anymore. The thought never failed to make a warm feeling settle in his chest.

Hannah Abbott entangled her soft, tiny hand in his own large one, and he turned pink. "They seem so happy," she whispered.

"I know," he grinned happily. "The war is truly over." The moon was casting its shadow on top of the lake- it was the perfect night for a moonlit stroll, and there were many other couples besides them. He turned Hannah's hand over and traced patterns over the soft skin of her palm. "Your skin is so soft," he told her and she blushed.

He continued, feeling slightly nervous. "So what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" He desperately hoped he figured into her plans.

Hannah grinned mischievously. "Date you." Neville blushed but was unable to keep the smile off his face. Hannah continued.

"Seriously though, Tom told me that he could train me as the barmaid of Leaky Cauldron." She ducked her head, blonde hair covering her reddening cheeks. "He says he is getting old."

"I think that's a great idea," Neville said firmly. "Can I get free Butterbeer if you are the barmaid?" He dodged Hannah who tried to slap him. She was smiling though, and Neville felt proud of himself.

They were getting closer to Harry and Ginny, so they decided to slow down a bit.

"What do you think Harry will be doing?" Hannah asked, and Neville shrugged.

"What else? He already got accepted into Auror training early- received the acceptance letter last week and showed it to me." He remembered Harry storming into the seventh year dorm from the head boy dorm, and yelling at everyone that he got the acceptance letter. He also remembered Ginny immediately jumping on top of Harry and snogging him, causing Ron to turn an instant purple.

Ginny looped an arm around Harry's waist and laughed loudly, kissing his cheek. He picked up her right hand and gently kissed it, causing her to smile and also causing the moonlight to hit the ring on her right finger.

Neville's eyes widened to the size of saucers and Hannah's jaw dropped. "Is that.." She sounded so stunned she couldn't even finish the sentence.

Neville croaked out a "yeah." The ring looked nice, he noticed. It wasn't big and fit her finger perfectly.

But they were _eighteen. _Correction, _Harry _was eighteen, and Ginny was seventeen. There was a voice that sounded suspiciously like his grandmother. "_They are just too young, kids these days…"_

"Well," Hannah said, swallowing audibly, "let them have their happiness. They deserve it." She glared at Neville. "Don't you think so?" Neville gulped and nodded. Harry kissed Ginny's cheek lovingly as he watched.

Maybe they were too young, but they certainly loved each other, Neville decided. They deserved it.

HG

"I can't believe it!" Ginny yelled, highly aggrieved, storming into the head boy dormitory and shocking the life out of Harry. He was lying on his stomach on top of the bed, writing an essay for Transfiguration, his tie looped around the headboard when he had heard the door open. He had immediately started searching for his robes- he was only clad in a half unbuttoned white shirt and black trousers- when he had heard the cursing and realized it wasn't McGonagall, but rather Ginny. But he hadn't expected Ginny to slam the door open.

She threw herself on the bed, scattering all his notes. One particularly important piece of paper flew under the bed and Harry gave a tiny groan.

"Romilda Vane," Ginny hissed, eyes dangerously dark, "is a _twat."_

Harry paused, and set down his quill. People often deemed him clueless in the matter of the female specimen, but even he could see that the Transfiguration essay won't be finished any time soon.

He stood up and gathering his notes, shoved them in his bag. Then he lay down on Ginny's lap. Her hand immediately went to his hair, and he waited patiently. Patience was a necessity when it came to his girlfriend.

She sighed loudly.

"I was walking down the corridor, and people were pointing at the ring and saying stuff…" She stiffened.

Harry immediately grew concerned and looked up at her. He _had _offered to make the ring invisible, but Ginny had simply glared at him and he knew there was absolutely no question of hiding the ring. "What stuff?"

"Rumours," She said impatiently, waving her hand. "The usual- I'm a flighty temptress tricking you into marriage." Her face grew stormy. "I ask around, and realize that _Romilda bloody Vane_ had been telling that to anyone with ears. Even Hermione gave me a lecture about being too young, but she stopped when I threatened to tell you. She hates upsetting you- says the hurt look tears her heart." She paused and looked suspiciously at Harry. "I think it's the green eyes."

Harry tried to look innocent but failed and looked smug instead.

"Anyway," Ginny continued, "Neville was rather sweet, telling me we deserved the happiness, till I told him the truth. His expression was priceless." She laughed, but Harry suddenly frowned. "How did they know?"

"Oh, they saw it," Ginny said breezily. "Unlucky for us, Romilda Vane saw it too. When I confronted her about it, she yelled to my face about tricking her Harry." She snarled the last bit, and Harry shuddered at the 'her Harry' bit. The girl needed serious help.

Ginny had noticed Harry's shudder, and ruffled his hair comfortingly.

"So, I couldn't take that kind of thing without- retaliation." She smiled at him brightly, and dazzled by her beauty, Harry twisted a lock of her hair between his fingers and smiled softly at her. "I cursed her with the bat bogey hex." Her face took on a dreamy expression. "Then I cursed her face to have giant red boils."

Harry burst out laughing. "You should have taken a picture!"

"Dennis took one," Ginny laughed. "Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall came in and gave us both detention for a week. She couldn't undo my hexes, and so Romilda Vane is now in the hospital wing."

She looked so beautiful then- red tendrils of hair snaking around her cheeks and brown eyes sparkling- that Harry couldn't help but take her hand in his and kiss the ring on the index finger. Ginny leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. After a while, Harry pulled back, grinning at her.

"So," he said, a hint of laughter in his voice, "Did you tell them the truth?"

"Of course I did," Ginny smirked. "Practically the whole school was there, and just before they carted her off, I yelled at her and asked if it was illegal for someone to receive a promise ring from Harry Potter."


End file.
